Not on Total Drama
by Micaityl
Summary: What happens when the players aren't on Total Drama? It's Chris Mclean, hogging your screen again, here to show you just what happens on Not on Total Drama!
1. A Party for Zeke

Chris Mclean said "Hello watchers! You see after some seasons of Total Drama you're starting to think 'What do the players do while they're not on the show?' Well I hired Micaityl to tell you all! In this story called "Not on Total Drama!"

After the opening Chris was back hogging the screen. Chris said "You just noticed that the lean part of my last name wasn't capulized. Well my real last name is Mclean because I'm always clean! So anyways-" Chef duck tapes his mouth. Chef said "Chris! You are not hosting! I'm not either! Its just random teen writing about us!"

"Okay, Thanks Chef. Now let's go Ezekel." said Chris.

Ezekel was released from a mental hosspital. Ezekel said "Finally. I'm not feral." You see that he was helped being non-feral. Ezekel later got to his house. When he opened the door DJ, Dawn, Tyler, Mike, Jo, Brick, Lighting, and Zoey where throwing a party at his house.

"What the-" Ezekiel was suprised.

DJ said "We're throwing a party for you!"

"Thanks."

Tyler said "I was here for the cake. Jocks get hungry."

Lightning yelled "You a jock! Ha ha! Sha-Lightning is better than you."

"At least I don't speak in the third person!"

"Lightning is Sha-good at sports, and you. You Sha-suck!"

"Want to bet!"

Jo said "Ten dollars saying sha-idiot will win."

Brick said "I say Tyler!"

Zoey said "I say Lightning! What about you Mike?"

"Uh." Mike stuttered. Then he turned to Chester. "Ah you kids. Throwing parties these days."

"Oh no! Your MPD is back!"

He then turned back to normal.

"They are!"

Lighting said "Who sha-cares!"

"I do care Lightning!" Zoey frowned.

"Whatever." Lightning said.

Later, when Lighting and Tyler were about to race, it started raining.

"This seems bad." Dj sadi.

Dawn suddenly said "Lighting! Tyler! Don't race! Something bad is going to happen to one of you!"

Tyler laughed 'The bad thing is the Lightning will lose!" He started running. Lighting said "Wait up!"

Ezekel laughed "My first time watching a race."

Brick asked "You've never seen a race?"

"Nope."

Lighting was ahead. He yelled "I'm winning! Sha-Lightning!" Then Lightning got struck by lightning. He went flying and ran right through Geoff's house window. Geoff, Bridgette, and Owen were playing Monopoly.

Owen yelled "Great balls of gravy! Its raining men!"

Ironically, at Zeke's party they were dancing to "It's Raining men!" Mike shirt was torn off my a table. "Party fever!" said Vito.

Brick said to Jo "Hey Jo. You know you need to pay me the ten dollars on the bet."

Jo said "I never made a bet!"

"Put yo hands up put yo put yo hands up!" Vito danced.

**Micaityl: Next chapter: Scary Story Time! Who will tell a scary story? Is it Noah? What about Owen? Cody? Also, is that Sierra outside the window!? You'll find out soon enough on Not on Total Drama!**

**Chris: You stole my line!**


	2. Scary Story Time!

Chris sang "It is me! Hogging your screen! Showing you something never seen! I like beans!" Chef said "Want more duck tape on your mouth!"

"Nooo. Now this episode is ' Cody's sleepover!' How'll this go? You'll see right now! On Not on Total Drama! Hosted by Me, Chef and the person who's making this, Micaityl!"

...

After the opening Cody, Noah, Owen, Geoff, and Alejandro were in Cody's living room. Cody said "Well welcome to my sleepover!"

Noah glared at Alejandro and asked. "Why is the eel here?" Alejandro said "Well, only on the show I acted like a jerk. But here I'm nice!" Owen said "See! Al is nice now!"

"1. 2. 3. Revenge!"

Owen did the "Take me out to the ball game" dance.

Noah said "Uh. Can you stop. His pants are ripping!"

Alejandro snapped his fingers and quickly said "Revenge!" Owen stopped.

Cody said "Never do that again. Okay?"

"Okay."

**~Confessional Alejandro~**

"I might do that again. Heh heh he. Why is there a confessional in Cody's bathroom?"

**~Confessional End~**

They started the sleepover. Geoff told them all a story. "One time me, Bridgette, and Owen were playing monopoly. Then one of those new guys flew right into the room we were playing in. Then Owen screamed 'Great balls of Gravy it's raining men!" Everyone laughed when Geoff finished his story.

Owen said "Good times."

Noah said "Hmmm. It is nine o'clock. Want to tell scary stories?"

Alejandro said "Sure."

**~Confessinal Cody~**

"Huh. What the heck. Why is there a camera in my restroom?" He grabbed the camera and turned it off.

**~End Confessinal~**

Sierra was watching the footage from the camera. Sierra said "Noo! The camera is off! Who could've told my Cody about the camera! Oh it was Alejandro. He's so dead!"

"Then the guy ran in his car." Noah was telling a ghost story. "When he got to his car. He saw the severed head of Mary Ann Sue!" Owen screamed.

Geoff said "Dude it's just a story."

"But it was scary!"

Cody said "Okay. Its now my turn." He started his story " This is a real story. During the night of my High School Prom I was walking to the men's room. I saw a black shadow. So I ran to it. When I got there it was gone." Everyone except for Noah was scared. "Then there was a letter where it was there. It said "Say Bloody Sirrea three times in the mirror and she'll appear. I thought it was kids pranking me since they saw Total Drama. So then when I got to the restroom I said 'Bloody Sirrea' Three times. Then the lights turned off. When they turned back on Sirrea was there. I managed to run away after getting three kisses. It scared the crap of me that day.

Everyone screamed except Noah. Noah said "Not scary at all." Alejandro said "We're screaming because of that amigo!" Sierra was in the window. They all screamed. She broke the window down and grabbed Geoff. The lights turned off. Owen screeched "Who turned off the lights!?"

When the lights turned back on Geoff was gone. Alejandro said "What happend to Geoff!" Then it turned off again. When the lights turned back on Noah was gone. Owen sceamed "What's going on!" Then they all ran into Alejandro's car. When they opened the drivers door they saw Noah's head!

They all screamed. Then Sierra stabbed Owen. Alejandro and Cody ran down the neighborhood. Then, when they thought they were safe, Cody and Alejandro were ran over by Sierra.

And the end." Cody finished the story. Everyone was shivering.

Geoff said "Check the windows!" They all did.

Owen said "Good she's not here."

Cody sighed in relief and said "Let's get some shut-eye." They all fell asleep.

When they checked the windows, they didn't notice the person hiding in the bushes. Sierra quickly snapped a picture of Cody and tiptoed away.

"Cody-kins is so cute when he's sleeping!" She squealed as she looked at the photo.

**Happy Stalker Day!**

**Chris: Wow, that was scary! Next Episode: How to win Total Drama? Duncan claims that he has found the secret to winning Total Drama, so Justin and Scott go out to find it. Is the secret real? Will Justin be eaten by rabbid beavers? Will they find the secret? And, how did Fang get in here? You'll find out next time on Not on Total Drama!**


	3. Justin and Scott's hunt for the safe!

**Facebook...**

**Duncan: Since I'm going to be on Total Drama All stars I went out to get a safe that contains the secret to winning Total Drama. I have it in my house right now.**

Scott looked angerly at is computer screen. "That low life has the secret? I can steal it right now!"

So that night Scott looked at the front of Duncan's house. "This will be easy." Then a man ran at the house.

"Heyyy. He's trying to steal my safe!"

Scott ran at him. He tackled the man down. The man was Justin.

Justin sqealed "Come on! I'm trying to get that safe!"

"It's mine pretty boy!"

Scott ran ahead inside. Justin yelled "I'm going to get that safe!" Then a crocodile bit his hand. He did the handsome trick. It didn't work. He screamed and ran inside.

Scott was in the dining room. "Hmm. It has to be in here somewhere." Then he went in the kitchen and opened the refridgerator. Fang was in there. "Oh no! Not you!" Fang smiled and tried attacking Scott, but Duncan kicked Fang out cold.  
He looked at Scott. "What are you doing in my house?" Duncan growled.

"Hey old friend. Remember we hada party at your house. I just need my playstation controller back." Scott lied.

"What party?"

"You forgot. Well it was fun,and we did tie up Chef."

"We did? Wait, You're tricking me."

Elsewhere Justin was walking in the hallways of his house. Justin opened a door. He saw the safe. Justin said "Yes!" He walked in there,but the Scott fell on top of him.

Scott yelled "DUNCAN YOU CAN'T JUST THROW PEOPLE RANDOMLY!" Duncan said "This is pay back. For being stupid." Both of them said "What?" Water filled up the room. Scott yelled "Duncan! I'm going to sue you for this!"

Duncan said "You'll live. If you find a way to stop the water." He shoved a refrigerator over the whole he made on the floor. Scott yelled "You're not getting away with this!" Scott picked up a chair in the room,and whacked it against the steel door. Justin said "I don't think it's locked."

Scott tried opening the door. Scott said "It's not working." Justin yelled "We're going to die!"

"Duncan had to use his Total Drama winnings to do this."

"Wait the safe!"

"Wait! It has the money!'

" I don't freaking care about the freaking money! My sexy face needs to live!"

He grabbed the safe and slammed it against the door. It took 4 tries but on the 5th one the door broke open. Duncan was on the other side of the door with gasoline. Scott said "What's up with the gasoline?!" Duncan said "If you really want to live get out of the room. Without the safe." Justin went staight out.

Scott said "I wanna see what's in the safe." Duncan threw the safe in. Scott held it. Duncan said "It has gasoline on it." Duncan shutted the broken door and placed a bunch oif weights on it. Duncan said with a loud voice "Crack the code of the safe in 1 minute or fire will be placed in the room." Justin said "Why are you sadistic."

"I have Mclean standards plus do you want to blow him up?"

"I do. Rip it!"

Scott yelled "It's not a minute yet!" Duncan said "It was two minutes. So BOOM!" Chris walked in.

"Aw crap! Mclean is here!"

Chris said "I was thinking about stopping you guys. But you found my weakness. Torturing people!" Duncan threw fire in the room. The room blew up. Chris laughed.

Chris then said "This episode of Not on Total Drama is the best episode of Total Drama I did for years! Now next time! Harold is walking around a city. Then he finds of what he believes to be Chef's part time job. What is Chefs part time job? How would Harold recact? Who is walking with Harold? See next time on Not on Total Drama!"

Scott landed on top of Chris. Chris said "Scott you're not going to be on Total Drama All Stars because of this."


End file.
